Blood of the Bird
by Necrosis Crimson
Summary: Robin is kidnapped by Deathstroke and is being tortured while the Leauges fail to find him. But on the one year anniversary, they get a message that makes their blood run cold...


**This story was inspired by SincerelyMNM's story 'Stay Strong.' I know I shouldn't take another story but this is only a two-shot and its already done. **

**Warning: Torture,blood, and maybe one or two curse words.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

"Looks like a live recording this time Bruce." Flash said looking over at Batman.

Batman merely nodded. Batman didn't do much anymore these days. Not since Deathstroke kidnapped Robin.

Every Saturday for the past year Deathstroke sent a video to the mountain, showing not only Batman, but both Leagues his torturous ways. Today, marks the one year anniversary of the day Robin was kidnapped.

Batman looked around the room at all of the League members that were in the mountain, awaiting news on everybody's favorite thirteen year old crime fighter.

Superman, Green Arrow, Wonder Woman, Red Tornado, Black Canary, Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern, Flash, and Aquaman were all looking at the holographic computer with either sad or angry eyes.

Batman then looked over at the Young Justice members. Kaldur was starring at the floor with a look of pure sorrow, as to where Red Arrow had the completely opposite look on his face. He had already snapped four arrows in half, in the past minute of standing there. Kid Flash was was uncontrollably vibrating from the worry of losing his best friend. Miss Martian was holding back sobs, but some still escaped her lips. Artemis and Conner just stood still and had a calm look to them, but on the inside they felt as if they where being torn in half.

Batman thought back to last weeks video. Deathstroke said that there would be a special surprise for not only Batman, but for everybody that has ever been involved with Robin.

*Flashback*

_Everybody was standing around the mountain awaiting the news._

"A recorded message B this time Bruce." Flash said quietly to the Dark Knight.

"Play it anyways." Bruce sighed. The search for Richard wasn't getting them anywhere and was getting more and more stressful for everyone.

When the screen came up everybody saw a bloody and battered Richard Grayson. Deathstroke made sure to make it known that he had stolen Robin's identity from him by, ripping the mask off in the first video.

Richard was hanging from the ceiling of what looked to be a dungeon. He had leather bindings rapped around his wrists and ankles causing him to be completely immobile.

Richard wasn't looking like his usual self anymore. He was paler and skinnier. His face was looking a bit longer and he had bags around his eyes. His eyes, once a bright shade of blue and so full of life, were now a pale shade and almost lifeless. His hair now coming down to almost his shoulders was covering twenty-two of the forty-three cuts on his face. Batman counted the cuts every video. He didn't have a shirt on and all of the cuts and bruises where visible. The most visible of the cuts was a large cut that went from his right shoulder all the way down to his left hip.

_Deathstroke soon came onto screen with a nightstick, and soon began to start beating Robin with it. Robin's screams began to fill the mountain, along with the sounds of sobs coming from various members of both leagues._

The beating continued until a sick crack came from Robin's ribs. No doubt broken. Deathstroke then grabbed a torch from the wall and swiftly jabbed Robin's chest with the fire. Robin screamed but never let out a single tear.

After removing the torch Deathstroke grabbed a knife off of his side and with a swift motion cut an exact match to the cut that had gone from Robin's shoulder to his hip.

Blood started to pour out in large amounts. Blood was everywhere, and Robin soon passed out from blood loss.

Deathstroke cut Robin's binding and let him drop to the floor in a broken and bloody heap. Deathstroke let out a small chuckle that soon turned into a full laugh.

"Next time there is going to be a special surprise for everybody that has ever been involved with the boy. You don't want to miss it." Deathstroke said into the screen before it filled with static.

*Flashback End*

"Bruce. The video is coming on right now." Superman said putting a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.

Bruce nodded and looked up at the screen that would soon show Deathstroke's 'surprise'.

The screen went fuzzy, then came up to show Deathstroke standing on what appeared to be a high building, somewhere in a city.

The shot widened out a bit to show the famous logo of Wayne Tech. Bruce's eyes widened as he figured out that the building he was standing on was the one in Gotham City. Bruce turned to go to Gotham when Deathstroke spoke.

"I know your trying to leave to come after me Bruce, but stay where you are, because your not going to want to miss this."

Bruce clenched his fist and he heard an arrow snap, a hole being punched into the wall, and knuckles cracking.

Deathstroke walked off screen for a second then came back with a bound and gagged Richard.

Deathstroke then grabbed Robin by the collar of his torn up sweater, and held him over the edge of the building.

Almost everybody in the room gasped at the thought, of Deathstroke dropping Richard over the edge.

"Now that I have your attention. I would like to say that you have a choice when it comes to young Richard's life. You can either choose to save him and I set off a bomb that blows up half of Gotham City or you choose to save Gotham and I drop him to his death. You have five minutes." Deathstroke said as the screen went to a clock counting down.

"Well we clearly have to choose Richard." Kid Flash said vibrating at the chance to get his best friend back.

"Are you insane? We have to choose Gotham, innocent people will die if we choose Richard!" Artemis yelled. She didn't really care for the innocent people, just her mother.

"Do you even care if Richard dies? He is our friend, and we need to save him." Kid Flash said getting in Artemis's face.

"Enough!" Batman yelled. "Richard knew the rise of being a hero, and he knows that we can't save him, because the civilians come first."

Kid Flash got out of Artemis's face then turned to glare at Batman.

"Why don't we just send someone to save Richard and someone to deactivate the bomb?" Superboy asked looking confused.

"Because Deathstroke most likely has video feed from all over Gotham. If he sees any of us, he will blow up Gotham and drop Richard." Batman said.

"So we're just going to let him die?" Kid Flash yelled looking around the room. Everyone remain quiet.

"So he wants us to chose with those boxes on the screen, what happens if we let the timer run out?" Miss Martian asked looking at the timer running down.

"We have to wait to find out." Green Arrow said grimly.

About a minute and a half later the time ran out and Deathstroke reappeared on the screen.

"Well, it looks like you didn't make a decision. I'll make the decision for you then." Deathstroke said. The smile could be heard in his voice.

Deathstroke then grabbed Richard and threw him over the edge, then the transmission went dead.

**Cliffhanger. Is Robin alive? How will everyone react? Will Deathstroke pay for what he has done? Well stay tuned to find out. Goodbye.**


End file.
